Stepsister Rivalry
by xoxCrAzYxox
Summary: Katie's dad is going to get married again. She's is has a new stepsister and they don't get along. She needs to somehow get along with her new sister, and get the guy of her dreams. KBOW. R


**Disclaimer: **All the characters in H.P. you recognize don't belong to me…. The ones that you don't are mine.

**A/N: **A story that just came to me one day. Tell me if you like it! Read and review pretty please, with sugar and insert favorite ice cream flavor here ice cream.

**Stepsister Rivalry**

I had such a great life. Well my mom did die before I even got to really know her. It doesn't really bother me since I didn't know her. Well I still have my dad who is a crazy Quidditch fan like me. I guess that's where I get my tomboyish appearance. My dad was also a wizard who went to Hogwarts too.

We weren't the richest people around, but we managed. We lived in an apartment in the magic part of London. We didn't think much of it. We always had each other and as far as I was concerned that is all I needed.

It was always just my dad and I. That's how I thought it would always be. Just us two going to Quidditch games, shopping in Diagon Alley and eating huge ice cream sundaes that never seemed to melt. I always had so much fun with my dad that I never thought I'd need a step-mum or anything like that.

Well my dad had different plans.

He met this woman in Diagon Alley one day. Melissa Newbury. He liked her so much that he asked her out. I remember hanging out at home on some nights when he went out feeling alone like my dad deserted me. But he didn't. It was his choice if he wanted to date again. Not mine.

I never knew that Melissa had a daughter. One day my dad told me that Melissa insisted that we both go over to her house and we'll have dinner together. That's when I saw Hillary for the first time. I was about 13.

My dad and I Apperated **(SP?)** to their house. We landed outside it. My mouth opened in shock. It had to be the hugest, biggest, most beautiful house I have ever seen. It had two pillars on either side of the door. It had huge bay windows, and at least 3 floors. It was just amazing.

"Oh Kates, I forgot to mention that Melissa has a daughter."

"That's great dad." I said a little too unenthusiastically.

"Oh and we wont be the only ones there. Melissa's having a dinner party. There will be plenty of kids from Hogwarts."

"Oh thanks for telling me now dad," I said looking down at my jeans and plain while shirt that said Quidditch across it in bold letters.

We headed inside. It was even more magnificent that I could even have pictured. The entry way was huge! It was probably bigger than my whole room! Melissa came over.

"Hello David!" she said giving my dad a hug. "Oh and you must be Katie! I have heard so much about you." Melissa gave me a big movie star smile. She was so pretty. I was convinced that she was a model. She was super skinny, had brown hair and eyes and had such a nice dress on. It was dark purple that complemented her eyes. I knew right there that I was dealing with rich people.

Great. I had no experience in the 'I can spend as much money as I want' area.

"Hillary dear! Come here and say hello to Katie." Melissa yelled into the next room. A girl about my age walked into the entryway. She resembled Melissa with brown hair and eyes, but was taller that Melissa. She had on a nectar colored dress. It looked absolutely wonderful on her. She was also skinny and was really pretty. Then I realized I never saw her at Hogwarts. Though my dad told me she was a witch.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." She responded. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I said.

"You'll be happy to hear, Katie, that Hillary is transferring to Hogwarts for her third year. Are you starting your third year too?"

"Yes I am," I said smiling a bit. I wasn't sure if this was good news, or if I'd ever talk to her in my life.

"Well come on you two! The party's in full swing! I'm sure you'll recognize some of the people here Katie." Melissa said. Hillary smiled at me.

"Come on," Hillary said. "I'll show you around."

I nodded. Melissa and Hillary walked into the next room, and I walked with my dad. I took a look around at the other people. "Hey dad, don't you think we came a little under dressed?" He shrugged.

"Come on Katie!" Hillary called.

"See you later dad."

"Bye Kates," he responded and headed over to Melissa.

As I walked over to Hillary I saw many people. The Davies, Diggorys, Malfoys, Weasleys, Spinnets, Johnsons, Woods, and so many more. I was just glad I had someone to talk to.

Alicia and Angelina saw me and ran over. "Katie! What are you doing here?"

"My dad is dating Melissa! What about you guys?"

"Well my mom works with Melissa," Alicia said (Alicia's mom was in the fashion designing business.)

"And my parents were best friends with Melissa and her husband at school!" Angelina said.

Hillary's face kind of dropped. She wasn't smiling any more. I glanced at her. "Hillary are you ok?"

"Yeah, err… I have to go do something for my mum that I forgot. I'll show you around later."

"Ok that's fine," I said a little confused. She attempted to smile but failed and ran upstairs. A second later I saw Oliver Wood come down the stairs.

"Oliver!" I called and ran to him. He smiled upon seeing me.

"Hey Kate. What's new? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really and my dad is dating Melissa."

"Really wow. That sounds cool."

"Yeah you could say that." I looked at the stairs and saw Hillary come down the stairs again. Except this time she didn't come over to me. She headed passed Roger Davies. He looked at her and smiled. Then he stood up and grabbed her arm. I didn't pay attention any more. I knew that whatever was bothering her, she'll eventually forget it and come over and talk to me again. I mean I had a feeling that very soon we were about to become sisters.

**Hillary POV**

I headed down the stairs after crying a bit. Why did everyone have to talk about my dad? I mean he had just died. Couldn't they see that I was still upset?

I walked passed Roger Davies to get to the food table. I felt him grab my arm.

"Hey Hillary," he said turning on his charm.

"Hello Roger," I said staring into his eyes. He was so handsome. I felt a bit better know that I had some to talk to.

"Hillary, you look a little down. What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. I'm fine." I said plastering a smile on my face. He grinned at me.

"Come on let's go get a drink." He said. I linked my arm with his and we headed to the drink table.

On the way I saw Katie talking with Oliver Wood. They make a cute couple. I really thought that Katie would make a good friend but I didn't know that we'd soon end up being sisters.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** So? Did anyone like? If so please review! It's only a little click away. Oh and one other thing. If you think there is anything I can improve on tell me so I can make it better! Thanks a lot!


End file.
